Del odio al amor
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Todos al principio dicen que se odian... pero que pasa con esas personas con las que los dichos les quedan a la perfección, como dicen todos... "Del odio al amor... solo hay un paso"


Capitulo 1: Amigos o enemigos

Una chica de ojos azul marino con pelo castaño hasta mitad de espalda miraba distraída por la ventana de un coche, a lado de ella iba un joven de pelo también castaño pero de ojos verdes, al igual que ella iba mirando por la ventana de su lado, ambos estaban pensando cosas un tanto diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, el coche se detuvo frente a un departamento, los dos se bajaron junto con otras 2 personas

-Bueno mis hijos, ahora estarán en la universidad y los extrañare mucho-decía una señora de pelo castaño y corto a sus hijos

-Bueno, espero verlos cuando empiezan las vacaciones y no olviden su entrenamiento, escucharon-dijo el señor que al parecer era padre de ambos

-Si padre…-dijeron ambos jóvenes sin notar el semblante de su padre

-¡No escuche bien!-dijo alzando la voz estremeciendo a sus hijos

-¡Sí señor!-dijeron al unismo tratando de aguantar su susto

-Así me gusta-dijo y se subió al auto

-Cuídense mucho mis pequeños, los quiero-dijo su madre y subió al auto

-Adiós-se despidieron el auto empezó a avanzar, ambos jóvenes se miraron, agarraron sus maletas y entraron a su apartamento

-Es muy grande…-dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba sus maletas en la sala de estar

-Perfecto para que cada quien pueda estar en sus cosas-dijo su hermano, ambos sonrieron y salieron disparados hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, el muchacho agarro a su hermana sentándola en el piso y la arre baso corriendo lo más rápido hacia la habitación del fondo

-¡Kentin eres un tramposo!-se quejo su hermana mientras lo veía acostado en la cama que había en la habitación

-Eso no es cierto Aymar, ere muy liviana y por eso es muy fácil tumbarte en el piso para poder ganarte-le dijo Kentin a Aymar mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Juro que si no fueras mi hermano mayor, no estarías tan confiado de ti mismo "Ken"-le dijo Aymar dándole un antiguo apodo y salió disparada a la otra habitación

-¡No me digas Ken!-le grito su hermano mientras ella se estaba riendo a más no poder en la que era su habitación, sabía que odiaba que le dijeran Ken su hermano por esa razón le dijo así…

**Con otra familia**

Una chica de ojos azul marino y de pelo extrañamente color rosa estaba esperando afuera de la puerta del baño con una toalla en mano y enojada, atrás de ella estaba otro joven de ojos del mismo color que ella y de pelo negro con una toalla

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Alexy?-le pregunto la chica peli-rosa un poco enojada

-¿Es demasiado pedir un rico baño después de haber llegado a su nueva casa?-pregunto el joven de pelo azul claro y ojos violetas, que al parecer se llamaba Alexy

-¡SÍ!-le contestaron los otros dos jóvenes

-Vamos, los 3 somos hermanos y no me van a matar por eso ¿verdad?-dijo Alexy poniéndose en medio de los dos

-¡Por mis pokebolas que me importa un carajo que seas mi hermano Alexy!-se quejo el pelinegro

-¡Armin!-lo regaño la chica peli rosa

-Pero Sakura, se tarda siglos en el baño-le contesto Armin a Sakura enojado

-Pues ahora vas a tener que volver a esperar más-dijo Sakura y se metió al baño serrándolo con seguro

-¡SAKURAAAAA!-le grito Armin tocando fuertemente la puerta mientras que Sakura se partía de la risa en el baño…

**En otra casa**

Otra muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo castaño estaba haciendo el desayuno, de repente un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos color ámbar le hablo

-Buenos días Fer, ¿Qué haces?-le dijo a la muchacha que estaba cocinando

-El desayuno ya que Ámber no se a levantado y a ella es ala que le toca-dijo con un poco de frustración

-Vamos, ya sabes cómo es, yo te ayudo a hacer el desayuno hermanita-le dijo el joven poniéndose enfrente de la estufa mientras que su hermana ponía la mesa, en eso otra muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos verdes baja las escaleras con un bolso blanco mientras hablaba por teléfono

-Valla, hablando de la "Reina de Roma", ya está el desayuno-dijo Fernanda de mala gana dándole un plato con el desayuno

-Gracias hermanita, pero te tardaste mucho-le dijo burlona Ámber mientras guardaba su celular

-¡Era a ti a quien la tocaba el desayuno!-le grito a su hermana quien ni le dio importancia

-Bueno yo me voy, Li y Charlotte me esperan, adiós-dijo Ámber y se fue directo al instituto

-Es una…-empezó a decir Fernanda pero Nathaniel la interrumpió

-Tranquila, ya sabes cómo es, mejor vámonos al instituto-dijo Nath saliendo de la casa seguido de su hermana a regaña dientes…

**En otra familia… (Diferente)**

Otra joven (N/A: Son demasiadas jóvenes por dios) de pelo blanco y ojos violetas había llegado junto con su hermana al instituto corriendo, al parecer se les había hecho tarde

-Rosalya, si no me levanto al baño no me doy ni cuenta de que se nos hace tarde para ir al instituto-dijo la chica a su hermana que era una joven de pelo blanco y ojos color miel

-Lo siento Katherine, solo se me olvido poner la alarma, no creo que algo malo nos vallan hacer, es el primer día de escuela-dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras seguían corriendo

-Solo te acuerdas de tus citas con Leigh-se quejo Katherine una vez que habían llegado a la escuela

-Tienes razón, hoy tengo una cita con Leigh saliendo de la escuela, Gracias Kathe-dijo Rosalya y se fue al salón a dejar sus cosas

-No creo que cambie-se dijo a sí misma, al darse la vuelta choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que la persona con quien había chocado era con su amor "Platónico", un joven que vestía de la época victoriana

-Lo siento Lysandro, no me fije-dijo un poco apenada mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Lysandro

-Tranquila, yo también estaba distraído-dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ha Katherine le encantaba

-_Eso si te lo creo jeje-_pensó Katherine-Creo que es mejor que entremos al salón, ya de por si se nos hizo tarde, no quiero que se me haga más de lo acordado-dijo Katherine entrando al salón seguida de Lysandro…

**Con unos hermanos muuuuy diferentes…**

Una joven (N/A: Otra vez ¬¬) de pelo castaño y ojos verde pasto estaba tratando de despertar a un pelirrojo de ojos grises, como no despertaba decidió ir por un balde con agua y se ha hecho haciendo que este se callera de la cama

-Mendiga mocosa, me la vas a pagar-dijo apunto de atacarla pero ella lo detuvo

-Sera mejor en el instituto ya que se nos hizo tarde por tu culpa-dijo enojada y le lanzo ropa-Apúrate que se nos hace tarde-le dijo y salió de su habitación

-Mendiga Marie, ¡me las vas a pagar!-le dijo desde su cuarto

-¡Apúrate Castiel!-le grito Marie bajando las escaleras

Minutos después bajo Castiel sin preocupación viendo con burla a Marie quien estaba desesperada por que su hermano no bajaba para ir al instituto

-Ya me las pagaste-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Calla y vámonos-le dijo jalándolo directo al instituto

-Solo quieres ver al "Don perfecto" del delgaducho-le dijo fastidiado Castiel a Marie

-E-Eso no es cierto-dijo sonroja y negando lo que era obvio

**En la escuela…**

5 jóvenes estaban corriendo por los pasillos de un instituto, al parecer se les había hecho tarde, por esa razón estaban corriendo cuando en una vuelta para llegar a un salón

¡PUM! (N/A: No soy tan buena con los sonidos jeje)

Los 5 jóvenes chocaron cayendo al piso, eran 2 chicas y 3 chicos, la primera chica tenía el pelo rosa, llevaba el pelo suelto con un poco del de enfrente hacia atrás sujetado con un broche, una blusa azul con blanco que llevaba un cinturón negro, un pantalón bicolor negro (N/A: Como el del episodio 17) y unas valeranas negras, uno de los chicos era peli azul, llevaba una ramera azul y una chaqueta naranja, un pantalón lleno de pins, un pañuelo, un cinturón y unos tenis, a lado de él estaba su gemelo, de pelo negro llevaba simple mente un pantalón, una camiseta por dentro verde, una beige tirando a blanco por fuera, un chaleco azul marino, una bufanda o pañuelo de color azul y unos zapatos negros. Mientras los otros dos, la chica era de pelo castaño, lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta alta con unas mechas de cada lado, una blusa caída de un hombro con letras en el centro que formaban una figura, un pantalón con estampado de pokemons y unos convers, el chico era igual que ella Cataño, llevaba un pantalón y botas militar, una playera negra con un blanca encima de esta abierta. Los cinco jóvenes se miraron un momento luego se levantaron y la puerta a donde iban a entrar todos se abrió y salió Nathaniel, al parecer iban a entrar a la sala de delegados

-Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-les pregunto con una sonrisa

-Nosotros venimos a confirmar nuestra inscripción-dijeron los 5 al unimos y se volvieron a mirar

-Entonces son los hermanos Duquein-dijo apuntando a Sakura, Armin y Alexy-Y los hermanos Campbell-dijo apuntando a Aymar y a Kentin-Pasen-les dijo dándoles el paso, cuando entraron las chicas se sentaron y los chicos se quedaron de pie cada uno de tras de su hermana-Al parecer son los primeros en entrar sin tener que buscar nada, ya tienen todo, solo es cosa de llevarse lo a la directora y su inscripción esta lista, y "Bienvenidos al instituto Swett Amoris"-les dijo finalizando con una sonrisa, los 5 jóvenes salieron y se fueron directo a la dirección y entregaron sus documentos unidos con un clip, luego Sakura y Aymar se fueron al frente platicando

-Hola, me alegra saber que no seré la única chica nueva aquí-dijo Sakura muy contenta de saber que no sería la única sin conocer a nadie

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que yo estaba igual o mucho peor que tu jaja, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Aymar con un poco de curiosidad

-Sakura Duquein, ¿Y tú?-le pregunto de igual manera

-Aymar Campbell, mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Aymar?, es un nombre muy poco común-le dijo Sakura pensativa

-Pues, Sakura no es tampoco muy común que digamos he-le dijo de forma un poco burlona-Suena como el árbol de Sakura-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A sí?, pues Aymar suena como si estuvieras diciendo que encontraste el mar-le dijo Sakura de igual forma

-Bueno ya, estamos a mano Sakura-le dijo Aymar aceptando lo que le dijo-Espero seamos muy buenas amigas-le dijo sinceramente

-Yo también jajaja-le dijo Sakura de igual forma mientras ambas reían, mientras con los chicos no iba del todo bien

-Sí ustedes no hubieran chocado con nosotros no llegaríamos tarde a la primera clase-le dijo Kentin a Armin un poco enojado

-¿Nosotros?, tú y tu hermana fueron los que nos retrasaron a mis hermanos y a mi-le contesto Armin enojado

-Eh, oigan…-trataba de alivianar las cosas Alexy pero no lo dejaban ni hablar

-¡Tú y tu hermana fueron los que chocaron con nosotros, así que no te quejes!-le dijo Kentin alzando un poco la voz

-Chicos será mejor calmarse…-les dijo Alexy poniéndose en medio de ambos pero…

-¡Tú cállate!-le gritaron ambos y en eso tuvieron su merecido

-¡KENTIN!-le dijo Aymar jalándole una oreja

-¡ARMIN!-le dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo que Aymar

-Ya compórtate y apúrate a llegar a tu primera Clase que nos toca por separado-le dijo Aymar

-¿Qué te toca?-le pregunto este viendo su horario junto con los demás

-Historia en el aula "2" (N/A: no sabía que poner pero me imagino que el aula 2 es la B)-le dijo y en eso Armin se quejo un poco

-Ósea que me toca con la que arrolla a todo el mundo-dijo Armin comparando su horario con el de Aymar

-Mira quién habla el, más inocente, ¡Tú fuiste el que choco conmigo!-le grito Aymar mientras le quitaba su hoja de horario- No puede ser, nos toca en casi todas las clases juntos, esto debe de ser una pesadilla-dijo dramatizando un poco

-Una pesadilla muy fea como en la película de "Pokemon: El desafío de Darkrai/ El surgimiento de Darkrai" convivir con ella va a ser un desafío muy grande para mi persona-dijo Armin dramatizando igual que ella

-Cállate que la pesadilla será la mía-dijo Aymar mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de Armin

-Y no creo que será la única que sufra-dijo Sakura a lado de Kentin viendo los horarios

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaron Kentin y Alexy al unismo

-¡Porque yo tendré que sufrir estando en la mayoría de las clases junto a ti!-dijo Sakura apuntándolo

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Kentin dramatizando

-Como son dramáticos todos-dijo Alexy con una gotita tipo anime-Yo me voy a las clases, que te diviertas Sakura, adiós-dijo y comenzó a caminar, después de que él se fue Sakura y Kentin se fueron a su salón con un aura deprimente

**Con Katherine y Lysandro…**

Lysandro y Katherine estaban escribiendo hasta que el ruido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos y el profesor fue a abrir

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Podemos entrar?, somos nuevos y nos entretuvieron con lo del papeleo-se escucho la voz de una muchacha

-Y a otros nos arrollaron-se escucho ahora a un muchacho -¡Auch!-y luego un quejido del mismo

-Bien, pasen-dijo el profesor dándoles el paso- Preséntense por favor-les dijo el profesor y todo les pusieron atención a la castaña y al pelinegro, quienes acababan de entrar

-Hola, mi nombre es Aymar Campbell y me gustaría mucho llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes-dijo Aymar dedicando una sonrisa, pero una chica peli-azul con muchos broches en la cabeza no dejaba de verla de forma extraña, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Katherine, quien se sentaba en otra mesa de la fila que estaba al lado de ella

-Hola mi nombre es Armin Duquein, y también espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo Armin igual que Aymar y la misma chica que estaba viendo a Aymar lo miraba casi de la misma manera o tal vez con un poco de interés

-Muy bien jóvenes yo les daré matemáticas, señorita Aymar siéntese a lado de la señorita Laeti-le dijo a Aymar apuntando a la chica que la miraba

-Y usted señor Armin, atrás de ellas dos-dijo el profesor apuntando un lugar que estaba atrás de Aymar y de Laeti, las clases comenzaron normal, aunque Armin no dejaba de molestar de vez en cuando a Aymar repitiéndole lo del "atropellamiento" enfrente de la sala de delegados…

**Con Nathaniel y Marie…**

Marie antes de pasar a su salón fue a revisar si Nathaniel estaba en el de delegados, y afirmativamente, hay estaba con unos papeles

-Hola Nath-lo saludo como siempre, con una sonrisa que solo a él le daba

-Hola Marie, pensé que no llegarías-dijo Nathaniel suspirando de alivio

-No te preocupes, solo que Castiel se quedo dormido y como lo desperté con una cubeta con agua se tardo todavía más-dijo Marie un poco frustrada

-Jajaja, nunca cambiaran su forma de llevarse ¿verdad?-le dijo Nataniel a lo que ella solo sonrío. Después ambos se fueron a su salón, cuando el profesor llego con 2 nuevos alumnos

-Buen día alumnos, ellos son sus 2 nuevos compañeros-dijo apuntando a una chica peli-rosa y un chico castaño

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Duquein y espero tener buenos amigos aquí-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Hola, yo soy Kentin Campbell, y espero llevarme bien con todos-dijo neutralmente y una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes se le quedo viendo como si lo conociera

-Muy bien jóvenes, yo seré su instructor de literatura, así que se pueden sentar donde quede lugar-les dijo y Kentin se sentó con la muchacha pelirroja y Sakura con un chico rubio de ojos verdes que solo vio en donde se sentó Kentin, las clases transcurrieron normales para todos los alumnos, hasta que llego le hora del descanso…

**En el patio…**

Castiel estaba recostado en una banca hasta que una sombra le tapo el sol y la dueña de la sombra le tapo los ojos

-¿Quién soy?-le dijo una voz misteriosa que Castiel reconoció al instante

-¿Qué pasa tabla?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Deja de decirme tabla-se quejo una chica de pelo largo castaño y ojos verdes

-Vamos Fer, sabes que lo digo porque es la verdad-dijo tratando de provocarla

-Sí tratas de provocarme, ten en cuenta de que no lo lograras-le contesto Fernanda-¿No sabes dónde está Katherine?, llevo desde la maña buscándola-le pregunto buscándola con la mirada

-No sé, tal vez esta con Lysandro, ya ves que no se han separado mucho desde hace un tiempo-dijo Castiel restándole importancia, hasta que ella sonrió cosa que lo confundió un poco-¿Por qué sonríes así tabla?-le pregunto dudoso

-Allá viene, y sola al parecer hoy te equivocaste tomate parlante-le dijo y se fue en dirección de dónde venía una chica albina de ojos morados

-Hola Fer, no te había visto desde la mañana-le dijo Katherine con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué?, ¿Ya le dijiste a Lysandro lo que sientes?-le dijo con un poco de curiosidad y con una sonrisa picara

-N-No, no he tenido tiempo-dijo la chica desviando la mirada de su amiga, quien hizo un ligero gesto de molestia

-¡El tiempo es lo que te sobra Katherine Camilleri!-le dijo alzando la voz

-No es tan sencillo, ya que después de todo tú tampoco le has dicho algo de lo que sientes a Castiel-le contradijo Kathe a Fer cosa que ahora la sonrojada era ella

-Va, somos un fracaso en estas cosas…-suspiraron ambas cabizbajas y luego escucharon a unos 2 jóvenes peleando llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por su lado

-No, yo no te arroye, tú fuiste quien me arroyo a mí-dijo una chica castaña que Katherine reconoció, peleándose con uno pelinegro

-Claro que no loca-le contesto enojado

-¿Conoces a esos locos?-le pregunto Fernanda a Katherine

-Sí, son nuevos-dijo viéndolos-La chica se llama Aymar y él chico Armin-dijo avanzando a la cafetería junto con la castaña

-Pues yo creo que esos 2 se gustan-dijo Fer a Katherine, luego vieron a otros 2 peleándose, a una peli-rosa y a un castaño

-Si tus hermanos y tú no se hubieran cruzado con mi hermana y conmigo, no me estarías acosando-le dijo el castaño a la peli-rosa

-¿Qué yo soy la que te acosa?, tú eres el que me acosa, y tu hermana no es para nada igual que tú-le contesto enojada y salió de la cafetería

-¡A Aymar no la metas!-le contesto enojado y la siguió

-Al parecer Aymar tiene un hermano-dijo Katherine un pensando en el parecido que tenían él chico con Aymar

-Yo solo sé que todo el mundo se volvió loco, apenas se conocen y ya se odian todos-dijo Fernanda sentándose en una mesa y a los pocos minutos vieron a una chica peli-violeta distraída y un poco sonrojada

-¿Qué pasa Violeta?-preguntaron las dos chicas cuando violeta se sentó con ellas

-H-Hola… ¿Con ustedes no llego un alumno nuevo?-les pregunto

-Conmigo no-dijo Fernanda dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Conmigo sí, y dos-dijo Katherine tomando de su licuado

-Conmigo llego uno, dice que tiene 2 hermanos-dijo Violeta dibujando en una libreta, luego llego Marie junto con Aymar muy emocionada

-¡Hola chicas!-las saludo y Amy solo dedico una pequeña sonrisa-Ella es Aymar, es nueva en la escuela y estamos buscando a otra chica nueva de pelo rosa, ¿La han visto?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola, yo soy Katherine, un gusto en conocerte-dijo Kathe con una ligera sonrisa

-Yo soy Fernanda-dijo comiendo su hamburguesa a lo que Marie la vio con una gotita tipo anime

-Hola… yo soy Violeta-dijo tímidamente y luego Fernanda hablo

-Y lo de la otra chica, le hemos visto con un chico castaño peleándose-dijo sin importancia

-¿Has visto a Kentin?, ¿Por dónde se fueron?-pregunto Aymar acercándose a ella luego las tres apuntaron la salida

-¡Aymar espérame!-grito Marie saliendo corriendo detrás de ella mientras que todos las veían con una gotita anime

-Pero que raro día-dijo Katherine empezando a comer

-Cierto-concordaron las otras 2….

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic de Amour Sucré (Este no lo hizo mi hermana) y como verán, están unas amigas incluida Lineth que por desgracia está castigada por grosera… eso es raro, bueno y tal vez la duda que varios tendrán será ¿Qué paso con Alexy?, es cierto, ni yo que escribo el fic se donde esta nuestro amado amigo que ama las compras y nuestra Violeta enamorada… Esperemos que no sufra por Alexy**

**Chao ATTE:**

**Aymar Wayne**


End file.
